The Difference
by mickeyshouldbepink
Summary: Hinata pours her heart out to Gaara on how they could have had it all if only Gaara had made the difference.


**The Difference**

by mickeyshouldbepink

* * *

Dear Gaara,

The days preceeding the summer I met you were the lowest points of my short, uneventful life- or so I thought. I had just been rejected by everybody in my little world: the teachers who thought of me as invisible, the upper classmen who just _knew _somebody else would do a better job performing the positions they had to relinquish, Naruto Uzumaki, the guy I thought I was in love with even though I hardly knew him and we never _really _eve ntalked, and my family and friends who I suspect all think of me as an overgrown baby. I was never really bitter about their making me feel like crap. I understood that the way they acted around me was because I sort of dilly-dallied in maturing and growing a spine. Understanding made me stronger, so the summer I met you I thought I would disappear for awhile and surprise people by coming back a totally different person. I had been planning for my secret vacation for about a month, so the very first night of summer break, I was ready. I had the fare going to Suna. I withdrew enough cash from the bank to last me about a month if I was thrifty. I had everything I needed: clothes, foot wear, toiletries, and self-help books and vidoes, stuffed into a duffel bag. I left that night, leaving behind a letter similar but shorter than this one addressed to my dad on my night stand.

When I recounted to you my bus trip to Suna, I made myself sound independent, and fearless, and strong. The truth is I was scared the whole way there. I was scared that I was alone. I was scared of getting raped or mugged along the way. I was scared Suna would reject me the same way Konoha, my home, had spat me out like I tasted funny. I got off the bus terminal at Suna and went out into Suna itself. I remember thinking what a pretty place your state was, all sand, sun, and side walk vendors. I explored the city until my heels ached and the soles of my feet cracked. I settled for a cheap but decent-looking motel that overlooked the ocean when you stick your head out the window far enough and looked right. I remember believing this summer was going to be a cathartic summer where I learn Suna's culture and become an elegant and respectable woman. The first few days I dedicated myself to that, and let me tell you, I was doing a pretty good job. I was meditating, and eating right, and looking at brochures of art classes, and basically forgetting who I used to be. I was on track until that night when I was walking home and three big goons blocked my path. You may recall they stuck a gun to my head and asked for my handbag. Everything was in there: all my money and identification cards. I forked it over immeadiately. One of the goons rummaged through the bag, and another one asked me to lie flat on the sidewalk and count to a hundred. I did as they asked. I hadn't counted until fifty when I noticed two well-polished leather shoes before me. I looked up and there you were. You offered me both of your hands which I accepted. I was bawling like a baby, if you remember, sputtering unintelligible things about calling the police and questions about how I'll survive without any money. Without saying anything, you led me to your car. I hesitated. You were a stranger. The elders had always advised not to talk let alone get on a car with a stranger.

"I assure you, ma'am, I want to assist you. I have no malicious intentions." You said polishedly. "Or would you rather sit at the curb in your unbecoming your state?"

Of course, I got in with you. I noticed the car you drove was a black Hyuuga. Your car was also the first one I saw in Suna. Everybody else rode bikes and rickshaws.

"Are we going to the police station."

You didn't respond until several minutes later, "_I'll_ go to the police station. I'm taking _you _home."

"Oh well, the place I'm staying at is at 2nd Avenue."

"I'm taking you to my home."

I must have looked absolutely terrified because you smirked when you looked at me. "Relax. I have no malicious intentions."

"So what?" I said doing some more sputtering. "You're just kind?"

"Something like that."

When we got to your place, I thought I understood exactly why you were the kind of person to go around doing good deeds. The wide gates opened for your car to reveal the palatial house you called your home. We got out of your car, and a butler opened the doors to the house. Your whole staff were lined up on either side of the hallway to greety you with a "Good evening, master Gaara.". At the end of the red-carpeted hall, an ethereal lady with a polished looking gentleman stood at the end with smile. I stumbled after you, trying to straighten my hair and dust my t-shirt.

"Welcome home, brother." The beautiful blonde lady who I would later know to call Temari greeted you. She nodded in my direction. Like a lost child, I looked from her to you.

"Temari, I saw this girl get mugged at the streets." You turned to me. "This is my sister and brother." Once again, with my eyes wide, I looked at Temari, to the distinguished-looking gentleman (Kankuro), and to you. I realized you were just as striking as your siblings with you flaming red hair and, steely blue eyes. I took a step back.

"Poor thing. Someone give her a room and run her a bath." Kankuro proclaimed, clapping his hands to get one of the maids' attention. I was suddenly hustled off to a room, and against my will, I was bathed and dressed and hustled off again to a dining room. There, the maids left me. Kankuro and Temari's eyes were on me as I walked the long length of the table. The three of you sat at the very end with you at the head. You never even looked up from your soup. When I was near enough, I said, "Thank you for your kindness, but if you please take me back to my motel. I would handle things from here on."

This was when you looked up from your bowl. "When we were on the streets, you told me you had left your room pass card in your bag."

"Er- yeah."

"It is possible those thieves will come back for you."

"Mm-maybe I'll just ask the concierge to switch my room."

"But how will you pay for the motel when all your money is in that stolen bag?" I was quiet. I swear you looked triumphant. You dabbed the corners of your mouth with a napkin. "We will contact the Suna Police Department after dinner. Please, sit down down with us."

I did as I was told. I sat down beside Temari. Vaguely, you reminded me of my father. That should already have been an indication. Somebody laid down a bowl of steaming clear soup. Somebody touched my hand. Temari did it. I stared at her princess-like face. She smiled at me.

"What's your name?"

"Hinata." I responded not yet willing to drop the 'Hyuuga' name.

"Sunflower." you quipped.

That night, in a strange air-conditioned, plush room in your house, I tossed and turned, imagining the way the gun's nozzle felt against my hair. When I did manage to sleep, the gun's nozzle was replaced by your lips against my hair.

**_[to be continued...]_**


End file.
